


Kittens and Love

by DryadOffical (Gameiplier)



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameiplier/pseuds/DryadOffical
Summary: Jack looks back down at the orange kitten in his lap and pulls one hand from Sammy’s grasp to run his fingers over the soft fur of the kittens back. He found comfort in animals, even before his time in the void. It was so easy to just sit for hours and spend time with an animal or two. Back  when he was a teen he volunteered at the local animal shelter in town while Lily was working her job in the mall somewhere. There was physical labor like cleaning out cages and moving food bags from one place to another, but god he loved it. Jack even somehow convinced his parents to let him foster some animals during the summer since he could take care of them as much as possible. It was mostly cats and dogs, and not a lot at once. He still has a picture in his wallet that Lily took on her new polaroid camera of him splayed out on the floor of the Wright living room asleep, long gangaly teenaged limbs starfished over dark brown carpet, with two cats laying on his chest and stomach.





	Kittens and Love

**Author's Note:**

> This came out better than I anticipated for the hour I wrote it at, but god do I love it a lot! 
> 
> Thank you to the King Falls discord for giving me the inspiration to make this, including some of the names of two of the kittens, I'm always happy to write some Jack and Sammy

Nearly a year. That’s how long Jack has been in King Falls and out of the Void. Sammy and Lily told him he was gone nearly five years, and to him it had been no time at all, like he was sleeping and maybe missed a couple days at work, at most. Yeah he felt things sometimes, even saw people from time to time when he had more energy. But all that time blurred into one another. Jack is sure there were other things as well, but he, at least at this moment, can’t remember shit.

Sammy and Lily helped him out a lot, but he noticed now that the two of them weren’t like before, friends who sometimes bickered, but loved each other more than anything. But now, it seemed like they just fought with more heat behind their words, past love be damned. Jack absolutely hated it more than anything.

“Jack, you look like you’re about to strangle that kitten, are you okay?” Sammy kneels down in front of his partner, laying his hands over the other mans. Jack shakes himself from his thoughts, looking down at the sleeping kitten his lap that Sammy moved his hands off of .

“I’m fine… Just was thinking a little too hard about some stuff.” He shrugs and curls his fingers around Sammy’s, getting comfort in feeling the other man's skin once again after so long. While in private, while home with one another, Jack almost couldn’t keep his hands off of Sammy. It was either curling his hands around Sammy’s own while they were watching television, or clinging to him like a beacon of hope as they slept. If he even slept at all.

It has gotten better, the time he’s been in King Falls, he got a therapist, although he had to dodge some questions about what he went through, but things were going pretty okay anyways. It helped, having someone to talk to that wasn’t Lily or Sammy. Even though he still told them everything he could.

Meeting Ben and Emily also helped, as was the rest of Sammy’s other friends he made while in King Falls. They were all wonderful people, too good for this world honestly. Emily talked to him about her time away, how it affected her, he could talk to her more than anyone it seemed, because she had a somewhat similar time. But now, he almost felt like a child, lost in a world that is much different than it was five years before. So much had changed and he had a little bit of a hard time keeping up with all the current events.

So he stuck to most of the current events in King Falls, since there was way more than enough there to keep him busy while Sammy was at work. Well, Jack did go with him to the station during the first six months, sitting outside of where Sammy and Ben did their show, watching as he kept himself busy.

Jack looks back down at the orange kitten in his lap and pulls one hand from Sammy’s grasp to run his fingers over the soft fur of the kittens back. He found comfort in animals, even before his time in the void. It was so easy to just sit for hours and spend time with an animal or two. Back when he was a teen he volunteered at the local animal shelter in town while Lily was working her job in the mall somewhere. There was physical labor like cleaning out cages and moving food bags from one place to another, but god he loved it. Jack even somehow convinced his parents to let him foster some animals during the summer since he could take care of them as much as possible. It was mostly cats and dogs, and not a lot at once. He still has a picture in his wallet that Lily took on her new polaroid camera of him splayed out on the floor of the Wright living room asleep, long gangaly teenaged limbs starfished over dark brown carpet, with two cats laying on his chest and stomach.

“Can we take her home?” Jack asks, not looking up at Sammy as the kitten rolls over onto her stomach, stretching out before falling asleep just like that, stretched out and not a care in the world. He really hopes Sammy says yes. Just to foster at least, that’s all he wants.

“Do you wanna keep her Jack? I’m sure I can get some adoption papers filled out real fast.” Jack shakes his head, he doesn’t think he’s ready for a full time gig, fostering is easier.

“Just to foster, give them a space that isn’t a cage, and to get more space for other animals here and all that.” Sammy’s eyes soften and he takes a look around the room before pressing a kiss against Jack’s forehead, standing up.

“I’ll go see what I can do.” Jack simply nods, looking up after a moment at all the other kittens in the room with him, only two others. They’re playing with each other, rolling and tumbling across the soft room. The three kittens are three months old, and have so much playful energy that Jack wishes he could have right now. Wonder if he can convince Sammy to let them take all three, that’ll absolutely help out the shelter more than taking only one. Plus they’re siblings, they should be together.

The kitten in his lap, the orange one the shelter has aptly named Fridge, runs over to her siblings, crashing headlong into the two of them, sending the three of them rolling.

Fridge, the smallest of the bunch, a bright orange girl who was probably the most energetic when she wasn’t napping on the warmest person she could find. Next came the middle cat, a multicolored boy that was very sweet. Jack couldn’t help but to laugh at the name, knowing exactly where it came from, he couldn’t pin down exactly who named him, but it made him laugh all the more. And last was the oldest and the biggest, a solid grey girl who was named Aubrey, after what, Jack wasn’t sure.

He shifts and lays down on his stomach, waiting for Sammy to come back, waving around a toy for all three to chase after. Right now, in this space, he was more content than he’s been in a long time, and it was nice to feel this way after so long.

Sammy came back about ten minutes later and smiled at the sight before him. Jack had all three kittens on him, one crawling on his head, licking and biting at his hair, the other two fighting on the small of his back.

“Well, I think you’re in luck, they’ve recently got all the stuff they need done, we both just gotta do some paperwork and we can take them all home until someone contacts them about fostering.” Jack perks up at what Sammy says, carefully rolling over to get the kittens off of him, making a face when the one on his head grips a little too hard as he does. Jack stands and wraps his arms around Sammy, having to get up on his toes a little bit. He smiles at the soft laugh that comes from Sammy as the other man wraps his arms around his partner, hugging him tightly.

“All three?” Jack asks.

“All three.” Sammy nods as the two of them pull apart from the hug.

“Yes!” Jack claps his hands together and starts for the door. “Come on, I wanna get that paperwork done then we can go to the store to get some stuff they’ll need and it’ll be great.” Jack is talking a mile a minute, talking about the things he’s gonna pick up for all three. Sammy just smiles, shaking his head a little bit as they leave the little viewing room to head to the front to do the paperwork.

Even after all this time, Jack still has some trouble writing and drawing, he spent five years not holding a pen or anything like that, so it really messed up his ability to do those things. He had help, teaching him to do all that again, but it was like riding a bike, and it all came back to him pretty easy. Sadly though, his handwriting wasn’t as nice as it once was.

But the two of them sign some papers and Jack gives them a new email so that if anyone wants to contact them about adopting one of the kittens, they can do it straight through Jack or Sammy before also contacting the shelter afterwards.

They pile the kittens into a carrier, Jack holding onto them the entire way out of town to a petshop that was a little bigger than the one that was in town. Jack takes them in with him, not wanting to leave them out in the horrid heat, he wasn’t a monster. Fridge, the little orange one, meows and meows as she gets frustrated with being in the carrier, so Jack takes her out of it and cradles her against his chest as he and Sammy walk around the store, first picking up the things they’ll need more than anything else.

After they pick up the necessities, Jack belines straight for the toys and other things. He picks out three collars for all of them, no bells because he doesn’t sleep enough as is, some toys that he knows they already liked from the shelter. He almost thinks about a play tree, but instead gets a more simple scratching board for them, that could wait until later if they decided to foster more down the road, and when and if they had more money to use. Not that they didn’t have cash, but with the new house, some things too priority.

Sammy watched his fiance dart through the isles of the shop with a amused smile on his face, keeping the other cats company as Jack piles the cart full of other things. He saw Jack stare at a cat tree for a good five minutes before he grabbed something else, putting it into the cart. The man had always been frugal. After about half an hour in the shop they pay for everything, both making a face at the price. At least it was just a first time thing, it’d be a little cheaper here on out since they didn’t have to buy all the supplies over and over again unless it was food or litter.

They’re back at their place another half an hour after that, set up everything that needs to be set up, and let the kittens go free. They’re cautious about their new home, sniffing everything they can and Sammy can instantly tell that they’re going to have some hiders. Which he guesses his fair, he hid himself away in his apartment when he first got to King Falls when he wasn’t working.

Jack curls up on the couch after getting done, burrowing himself under a thick blanket that was already there from earlier. Their house was cold, Sammy almost hated it because he hated the cold, but Jack loved being wrapped up in multiple blankets and with this, he had an excuse. Also Jack liked to cuddle more than ever because multiple reasons. One, being close to Sammy grounded him. Two, Sammy was a god damn space heater and Jack couldn’t get enough of him.

Sammy turns on the tv to some show on the travel channel, fighting with Jack for a moment to let him under the covers, wrapping his arms around his partner from behind, clasping his hands in his own. Jack plays with the ring on Sammy’s finger, his eyes focused on the television and whatever was on it. Sammy did the same with Jack’s all the time as well, after giving it back to the man, playing with the simple band that was just a tad too loose on Jack’s finger. Jack mumbles something under his breath, pressing back against Sammy, burrowing closer, a faint furrow to his brow.

“What was that?” Sammy asks, squeezing Jack’s hands.

“I said I love you, Sammy.” Jack mumbles, just a little louder, bringing their hands up to his mouth to press a kiss against Sammy’s knuckles. Sammy smiles and presses a kiss to Jack’s clothed shoulder, nuzzling his cheek afterwards, making Jack laugh a little bit.

“I love you too, Jack. More than anything.” He whispers back, a more broad smile appearing on his face when Jack turns his head to give him a little kiss.

This was nice, they were content and happy, not everything was one hundred percent just yet, one year wasn’t that long in the grand scheme of things, but things were getting better. Things like this would take time, and they all knew that, and knew that all of them were able to wait as long as need be.

After an hour, all three kittens come out of wherever they were and struggle for a moment to climb up onto the couch with Sammy and Jack, before curling up wherever they found most comfortable. Fridge, found her place against Jack’s side, curled up and warm on the outside of the blanket. Sammy adored the way Jack’s face light up and he had a feeling deep in his gut that they might have a more permanent pet by the end of the year, or even sooner.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would like to request something for me to get around to, I'm over @ron-begley on tumblr and my ask is always open to pretty much anything


End file.
